


Bed hair

by Heiipi



Series: Simple Things [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiipi/pseuds/Heiipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason behind Kuroko’s crazy bed hair is explained as Kagami realizes that the best moments are those you are able to share with whom you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Although I deeply enjoy fluff I was never one to write it, because I believe it isn’t something I can do nice and neatly. Nevertheless, I decided to give it a try; and with me it’s always “go big or go home”, so I decided to create a series of short fanfictions (between 500-1000 words) for some of my favorite pairing of Kuroko no Basket.  
> So, if you happen to enjoy fluff and if you happen to like my first attempt at writing a fluffy fanfiction I thank you for stopping by ♥ However, if you dislike it I apologize (I tried my best really) because there will be, at minimum, four little fanfictions here.  
> Either way, I’m going to shut up now. Once again, thank you for your time!

Kagami woke up with a jolt, as if a sudden force had pulled him violently to the real world. Uneasily he swayed between the covers, wondering what sort of nightmare had woken him so abruptly. With a dismissive head shake (nightmares certainly are better when forgotten) he tried to get back to sleep, but in vain.

Their bedroom was filled with a lazy orange light emerging from the semi-closed blinds; still too dim to force Kagami to get up, but too bright to allow him to snooze off. He didn’t care to check the time, though. It was a Sunday morning, and he had nothing to do. Quite frankly, there was no other place where he would rather be.

Kagami softly moved once again, facing the quiet sleeping figure of his boyfriend, all wrapped up in the bed sheets. He approached his body silently, and with a tender gesture he drew back the covers muffling Kuroko’s face. Lovingly, Kagami gazed at his boyfriend (was it creepy to watch people while they slept? Kagami didn’t know; he just wanted to watch out for his boyfriend and hug him when he looked so sweet and defenseless) and mentally traced every soft line of Kuroko’s face, as if he wanted to forever crave his picture in his mind.

The red-haired boy leaned down and placed a kiss on Kuroko’s forehead, slowly moving his fingers through his blue hair. Kagami loved Kuroko’s hair, and how it felt between his fingers – it was so smooth and fun, of such a pleasant color, exhaling a scent so sweet that Kagami couldn’t help but to place another gentle kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head. It was no wonder that Kuroko would always wake up with such dreadful hair! Kagami surely enjoyed messing Kuroko’s hair when they were nuzzling.

With a warm smile Kagami encircled his boyfriend’s waist and dragged him nearer, closer to his body and protection, hugging him tightly, feeling his steady breath.

It was crazy, right? How simple things could make you so happy. How a lazy Sunday could seem like the best day of your life. How a wrinkled bed could feel like the best place in the world. How a ridiculous bed hair could look like the prettiest hair. How a person could be your whole world without it feeling scary.

Kuroko’s breath gradually hastened, and slow movements followed. Shortly after, two beautiful eyes were blinking sleepily at Kagami, still adjusting to a new day.

‘Good morning’, Kagami whispered.

‘Kagami-kun… Good morning’, Kuroko mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, happy to realize that his boyfriend was holding him so dearly.

Kagami cleared some jumbled blue hair locks out of boyfriend’s forehead and looked lovingly into Kuroko’s eyes. It was crazy how such vulgar words could sound like the most precious ones to be heard. It was just crazy, and Kagami loved how crazy it felt every single second of his life.

‘Your hair is all over the place’, Kagami pointed out with a giggle, still caressing it with his fingers.

‘I guess it must be crazy as usual’, Kuroko retorted dismissively, shrugging his shoulders under Kagami’s arms.

‘Crazy is good’, Kagami said, kissing Kuroko on the lips, hands gently holding his boyfriend’s hair. ‘Crazy is wonderful.’

**Author's Note:**

> For what are friends if not to challenge us? As I promised, [Andrea](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/xYaoiDreamer/pseuds/xYaoiDreamer), here you have it! Short, sweet, drama-free fanfiction AND featuring your otp. And there are 3 more fanfictions on their way! Am I a shitty fluff fanfiction writer? I know not (but I deeply appreciate your love and support!), but remember - you were the one who tickled the monster!


End file.
